A Birthday Surprise!
by AnimeOtakuNyanx3
Summary: Luffy's birthday is today! Nami and the others secretly had Usopp take him OUT of the ship so that they can plan surprises in the meantime. Will they make it in time? NOTHING JUST LOVE FROM CREWMATES AND CLOSE ONES!


**ALRIGHTY THEN! Soo.. heyy! today is luffy's birthday so i wanted to write a little story for him~yaaay i love you luffy! there's nothing but a birthday (no yuri, yaoi, love etc)~just love from his crewmates including trafalgar law and the othersxD yay! hope ya like it lolol**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**

* * *

In the middle of the night, the eight crew members sneakily walked towards the kitchen giving each other whispers about the upcoming day. Every five minutes, Robin would use her devil fruit powers to check if Luffy was sleeping. It took seven tries to get Luffy to sleep because he was psyched about the new island they were going to reach in the morning, so the talk between the eight crew members was later than usual.

They met up every night in the kitchen for three days straight, and they still had no idea what to do. Why were they meeting up secretly without Luffy? Luffy's birthday was tomorrow.

"So.. all we had planned was balloons and some food. What do we do next?" Nami whispered hastily. She didn't want to disappoint her captain by giving him the worst birthday ever. It was their first time as a group to celebrate so they wanted to make this the best one ever.

"I don't know," Usopp snapped. "We couldn't even find the materials for the past three days! We only managed to get balloons from his grandfather!"

Sanji got up. "Don't you dare snap at Nami-san or you'll find yourself in your grave!" He threatened.

"That was too loud! Luffy could be up any minute! Robin, please check?"

"Sure, Sanji please be careful of your tone," She checked using her devil fruit powers to make sure he was asleep. "He was about to be awake until the scent of meat calmed him down."

Sanji was surprised. "Wait, who put the meat there?"

Franky sighed. "It can help him prevent from coming downstairs!"

"Well, it worked then, Franks," Zoro said. "Sanji should've known better."

"Excuse me?!" Zoro rasped. The two began arguing with a knockout from Nami's hard fists. "Be a little quieter next time! If you wanna fight each other, I should be in your heads first!"

"I'm sorry..." the two apologized.

"Now, where were we?" She looked through a piece of paper she wrote for ideas for the party.

"Um... how's this? I guess we can all use our devil fruit powers for the fun of the party. It can't meant for only fighting!" Chopper suggested. "Of course, with Franky, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Zoro, they can use their weapons to create fun in the party."

Nami clapped her hands. "What a good idea! Chopper, you're a genius!" She hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. "N-No.. air..." he gasped. She let go of him, apologizing.

Sanji grinned. "I can cook, so I don't know what to do after that. I could bake a cake, and some party foods... but what?"

"Pizza.. chips.. possibly foods with meat in them. Try chicken. All of us love it! Yohohoho~~~~" Brook said.

Chopper nodded. "Nami can play with bubbles and create art from the bubbles, if she knows how. Brook can give him an awesome performance using Luffy's favorite songs. Zoro can fight with Sanji, a fifty percent chance that he will join too, and Franky can just show off his cyborg skills, since Luffy is so interested in him. He can also show off his handmade machines and he can work them out. Usopp... err... you can... do stuff... make stuff for him, you know?"

"AWW REALLY?!" Usopp shouted, receiving a hard hit from Nami. "Shh! He could be sleeping!"

Robin then suddenly had an idea. "Hey, how about we all sing his most favorite song onstage together? He'll feel happy."

Nami hugged Robin. "You're full of great ideas, Robin! Where will we get the microphones though?"

"I think Brook has some, right?" Usopp said. Brook shook his head. "I usually carry out one. I'll try to find some in my room."

"Cool!" Nami said, writing stuff on her notepad. "Franky's doing some machinery-work...Brook's performing for him...I'm doing bubble artwork...um.. what are you doing, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro? You guys don't have devil fruit powers.. oh.. you too Robin and Chopper. Your devil fruits are okay.. but it doesn't seem to do any fun though..."

Sanji made a frown. "Err.. I don't know Nami-san... I can cook that's all.. maybe that's enough for Luffy. He could watch me cook?"

Nami nodded. "I guess it's cool then, I'll write that down, Sanji. How about you Zoro?"

Zoro gave a little thought. "Err.. maybe I can cut up some stuff, even the most strongest stuff that can't be cut by an average person?"

Nami scribbled over her paper. "I got you two. Robin? Chopper?"

"I'll just play around with him using devil fruit powers," Robin said.

Chopper frowned. "I don't know.. I can only do medicine... maybe I'll let him ride on me or something? Let him battle me without devil fruits?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Usopp?"

Usopp gulped. "Um... maybe I can make something cool for him? Tomorrow, you guys can set up the party, maybe I'll let him off the ship so you can set up the party."

Nami grinned. "Yeah, while someone's gone, we'll be needing someone to distract him before seven tonight."

Usopp grinned. "Sorry, I can't do anything for the party other than to distract Luffy and keep him off the ship."

Nami nodded. "It's fine, we'll give you credit for the party. Just help us set up this morning before you leave your journey with him. Plus, i think I can trust you alone with him. If not, we'll have Luffy's grandfather be there with you."

He gulped. "Yup, that's more than enough."

"Forget it, I think we're all settled. Meeting's off. Since Brook is only performing, I'll have him pick up some party things tomorrow morning. You have to pick them fast. Here's a list of things you have to buy. I'll lend you some money and don't ever think about buying unrelated things." Nami threatened, giving him a list of party supplies. "We'll have Franky build some tables so just buy some stuff off the list."

Brook shuddered. "F-Fine... what if I do?"

"You get the neck." She glared. Brook shook in fear and nodded.

"Good. Meeting dismissed! We have to make this a great birthday for Luffy! It's our first time celebrating it!"

* * *

"Mornin," Chopper mumbled, wiping stuff from his eyes. Nami grinned. "Morning, Chopper. Can you wake the others for me? I'm going to check on Sanji for a bit. He's cooking breakfast. A huge one... apparently."

"For Luffy?"

"Yup. By the way don't say happy birthday to him yet. I know it'll make him sad, but hey. He'll find out sooner or later if you say something?"

Chopper hesitated but nodded. "Fine. But Usopp gets to say it, okay?"

"Yeah, but we'll think of an excuse."

Chopper rushed for the remaining sleepy heads, with a jumping Luffy. "NEW ISLAND!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" Nami shouted. "We're all tired!"

He laughed. "Sorry, sorry! So, where are the others?"

Nami sat on a swing. "Sleeping. Chopper's waking them up. Hold on, we can't go on the island without everyone. Hold on, okay?"

Luffy grinned. "Alright! Oh, so, do you know what today is?"

Nami made a frown. "What? There's nothing scheduled for today."

Luffy still had the goofy grin on his face. "You sure? For instance, May 5.."

"We have nothing scheduled." Nami said, confused. She felt bad about lying but she had to.

Luffy then had a small smile. "Fine. You sure?"

"The bird is coming for mail, though," Nami insisted. "Don't worry, sorry if there really was something scheduled. Don't tell me."

"Fine..." Luffy pouted. He looked sad. Nami felt like telling him but she just couldn't. Obviously if they said so, he would think about the party first, and he will go back early to celebrate when they weren't done.

"Got them." Chopper ran down the stairs with the sleepy heads falling down. "This is too early... it's ten, you idiot." Zoro snapped.

"We have to!" Nami snapped back. "Wanna feel my wrath?"

"No ma'am," Zoro straightened up. He hated her evil side.

"So.. Luffy. We're pretty much sick.. sorry. But Sanji's going to take care of us."

"Aww! I'll help too!" Luffy insisted.

"No." Nami said. "Instead, Usopp'll take you on a date to the island."

"WHAT?!" Usopp shouted. "I'M A GUY! I'M NOT INTO YAOI* YOU IDIOT!"

"Just do it." Nami said. "Just make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Fine. Let's go Luffy."

"Hold on! Get your breakfast!" Sanji shouted. Luffy stretched out his arm, held the breakfast and threw it into his mouth.

"Thanks!" The two ran away with a smiling Nami. "Franky, you doing good now?"

Franky grinned. "Let me make those tables. Brook go get some fabric from the stores in the island."

"Sure thing, Nami-san," Brook rushed out. "I'm leaving!"

Sanji peeked from the kitchen. "He's out?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, are you up for baking that cake?"

"SURE THING, ROBIN-CHWAN!" He began to gather the materials. "WAIT!" Nami shouted. "MAKE THAT AFTER YOU COOKED UP SOME PARTY FOODS!"

"OKAY, NAMI-SAN!" Sanji began to cook up some chicken. "If you need some help, let me know! I'm free, even in cooking."

"Thanks, Sanji! Franky hurry up and make those tables!"

Franky gave a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Nami!"

They all chatted in the kitchen with Sanji, waiting for Brook's return, and Franky was outside, building a few tables.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Luffy!" Usopp said, grinning.

Luffy grinned. "You're the only one who knows! Nami didn't know my birthday was today!"

"Well, she's dumb alright. She has a terrible memory, but don't tell her I said that," he whispered.

"AHAHAH, OKAY!"

"So, a birthday date, so it seems!" Luffy shouted. "What do you want to do?"

Usopp gulped. "Go look at some clothes?"

"SURE! FOOD NEXT TOO!" He shouted. "Oh boy.." Usopp mumbled. "Okay. I'll buy some clothes for you. What do you want?"

"I'll just look through. I'm fine with the clothes I have right now. Thanks!"

"Err... welcome."

Luffy grinned. "Let's go to that store!" he pointed to a luxury store that looked somewhat fancy.

"Maybe we should buy something for Brook. He could wear some suits."

"Yeah, he could wear them. It probably fits."

"Yeah! Let's buy some! It'll be fun!"

"Shouldn't we buy something for you? It's your birthday, after all."

"Nah, it's okay! Food is my present!"

"Um.. okay.. whatever you say..."

Then they saw Brooks walking down the street with some bags in his hand. He also was fighting some pirates in his way.

"Brooks!" Luffy stretched his hand and hurt the guys hard. "You okay?" He walked towards him.

"Yeah, I didn't need any help... sorta."

"That's fine, but what's in that bag?"

"Um... it's... gold." He quickly finished. "Skeletons don't get sick... so maybe I thought I'd go and find some from her. She ordered not to let anyone look at it."

"Fine... bye then. We're buying you a suit by the way!"

"Oh, it's okay but.." he glanced at Usopp.

"I'm fine," Usopp said. "So... just leave alright? Go get it for Nami and the others."

Brook nodded. "Sure, thanks!" he ran away from them, leaving a goofy grin on the straw hat. "Hey, you guys are acting suspicious these past three days. What's going on?"

Usopp was left speechless and sweatdropped. "Um... what are you talking about?"

"You guys stayed in the boat and only Brook, you, and me are out exploring the island. You were hesitating and stuttering too."

Usopp flinched. He found out. He'll also find out about the party if this keeps up!

"They... are cooking a huge feast for you!" He said quickly. "They don't want you to cause a scene in there and they don't want you eating. It's... a surprise!"

Luffy then hesitated and his smile grew brighter. "OH WOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! WHEN DO WE GO BACK!"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this.." Usopp said, softly, speaking half of the truth. "But when I say so, we can leave until the meantime."

Luffy grinned. "I can't wait!"

"Okay, it's a lie from now on."

Luffy nodded. "Yay! IT'S A LIE!"

Usopp sighed. "Oh brother.."

* * *

"You got the stuff on the list, Brook?" Nami asked, setting up the stage.

"Yohoho, sure I did!" Brook said, grinning. "I got all the fabric and I'm setting them up on the tables now!"

"Oh, yeah, they're not that great," Franky said. "I think one of them is about to break but I don't know which one so be careful with them, okay? Especially with the food, Sanji!"

"Oi, got that!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen.

Nami shouted, "Brook, we fixed most of the stage for you! The decorations are on the stage so put whatever it suits you!"

"Sure!" Brook shouted, rushing towards the stage.

Nami and the others hurried to set up the tables and and food, mainly. There was a ton of food and they wouldn't doubt Luffy from getting full from all of the food set on each table.

It took forever to set up the party and Brook came awfully late. He got scolded by Nami several times and he has to clean up most of the ship after the party as punishment. It was kind of fun for Nami of course. Building up new tricks for her weapon, making the blankets, and especially wearing the dress she had bought for herself in case of special occasions. It was a party dress, which was even a more perfect time to wear it.

Robin had also bought a dress using Nami's money and it looked mature looking. Nami was crying and begging her to get that dress because it fit her a ton.

They were almost finished around four and there was a few hours left until the party began.

* * *

"I'm tired..." Luffy mumbled, picking his nose.

"Luffy, don't pick your nose! That's-never mind. You've been doing this for years..." Usopp muttered.

Luffy laughed. "Let's go find a place that has a eating contest!"

Usopp sighed. "We just ate... no way we're going to a contest... we even bought a suit for you... for some apparent reason.."

Luffy pouted. "I don't even know why you bought that for me. I don't wear formal clothes!"

Usopp dragged Luffy towards a game center. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go play games. We've been shopping for clothes for about six hours already. We'll play for the next few hours and we'll head out."

Usopp had officially made Luffy forget completely about the ship by hitting him in the head multiple times but he doesn't know if it had worked or not so he made sure he doesn't get their secret discovered easily.

"Why do we have to go on a date?" he asked.

Usopp froze. "We're not on a date! Neither one of us is a girl! Sheesh!"

"But Nami said so-"

"NO!" Usopp sighed. "I'm not into men okay. I'm not into any guys, regardless of the age."

Luffy grinned. "Cool! Forget it, why do we have to stay! I wanna go back to the ship!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because.."

"Because..?"

He panicked. He didn't know what to say. He made him forget about everything and the memory was about to come back to him. He didn't know what to do.

"There's a eating contest here... speaking of which.. lots of them!"

Luffy's eyes began to shine of meat. "OH BOY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

Usopp stammered, "Well... y-you didn't let me finish so..."

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M SORRY! LET'S GO-"

"WAIT!"

"Wait?! I want to win the food eating contest right now!"

"Look, I know it's your birthday but let's play some games first. The eating contests aren't open yet. They're open until eight or so."

"Aw... that sucks. But okay."

The two decided to play games in the arcade and the game center, especially in sports, in fact, Usopp, who was so terrible at sports, actually won because Luffy wouldn't follow the rules correctly. He would say it was unfair and that they should play however they should play. In the end, Luffy won the argument, tiring out the long nosed pirate.

Luffy still felt sad that the others forgot his birthday. Usopp tried to calm him down but he couldn't lie to his captain already. It was supposed to be a surprise and he felt sad. He tried to hide the sadness behind his smile. Usopp couldn't help it but talk about meat to help him feel better. They still had a great time.

Now let's see what the others are doing...

* * *

"Hurry, it's almost seven and they have to make it over here! Gramps, Law, even Coby is here!" Nami shouted.

Everyone was dressed up for Luffy's party and they had set the party up magnificently. They were getting ready to surprise Luffy. For the last three hours, everyone was trying to do their presentations, even Sanji. It took forever to find out what he should perform. He decided he would cook for a huge fish and cook it up less than some seconds or minutes.

Even Robin had a hard time. Even though they talked about this, she still wasn't sure. She'd keep the idea but she rather sing too. Just a small gift for him. Boa Hancock, Trafalgar Law, Gramps, even Vivi and Coby came along to celebrate. Of course they didn't say anything, besides, they wanted to surprise him.

It was pretty dark and it was about to start the party. They decided to hide behind the tables (they couldn't hide under otherwise they'll knock the food down) to surprise. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the ship. They sighed when they heard mainly Usopp's complaints.

"Hurry up, Luffy! I need to show you something! You're back on the ship!"

Luffy sighed. "But I'm tired... those idiots forgot about my birthday and now I'm sad. I will never forgive them.."

"Just forgive them. Maybe tell them? By the way, wait until you come up."

"Fine, fine.."

As they walked towards the ship, the lights gleamed suddenly and the expensive lamps shone in the darkness, along with everyone jumping from behind the table. "SURPRISE!" They shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUFFY!"

Usopp joined the others, Luffy left speechless.

"What's.. all this?" he asked.

"Silly, we had Usopp take you on a date while we set up the party for about how long? Hours while you were gone!" Chopper shouted, hugging his leg.

Luffy's eyes began to tear up. "I-I-I thought you forgot my birthday.."

Nami ruffled his hair. "Come on, don't be a crybaby. What kind of friends would we be, forgetting someone else's birthday, especially our nakama and captain! You probably felt bad jumping to conclusions but that's okay! That's what a normal person who react to!"

Luffy laughed. "So, let's get the party started!" He looked around. "Gramps! Coby! Boa Hancock! And you, Law! You're here!"

Boa Hancock blushed with delight. "Oh, how can I ever forget your birthday! I will always be here to celebrate!"

Coby and Gramps laughed. "This kid begged me to bring him to my grandchild's birthday party. We all came here late. I even begged Law to come to! For Boa Hancock, she didn't even need to be asked. She'd come either way!"

Luffy smiled. "You guys.." he jumped. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone gathered around, ate, and talked. Everyone was having a good time, especially at the talent show. Everyone had shown their talents, even Boa Hancock, who got some stone and created a heart out of it. Gramps just beat Luffy to the ground for being a pirate once again. Law switched everyone's souls to play around which made it even funnier, except Nami had killed him.

They were now singing the happy birthday song and opened up the presents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

DEAR CAPTAIN LUFFY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Luffy blew out the candles, grinning with joy. "I'm twenty, guys!"

"Good job! Now you will become a marine at some point," Gramps said.

"NONONO!"

Boa Hancock hugged him. "Now.. you're a grown man.. let's get married...my future husband.."

"Um.. sorry.. no thanks Hancock.."

They all opened the gifts, surprisingly all food. He ate them all within a heartbeat, and the party was over after a few rounds of playtime.

Around twelve, everyone was all asleep on the ground except for Nami, who woke up from the sound of the birthday boy's snore. She walked up to him and smiled. "Happy birthday.. Luffy. Have a great twentieth year... I hope we can have a fantastic year together..."

* * *

**okay i finished this around 11 and i just started this yesterday**

**knowing that luffy's birthday was today**

**i was scared for a moment**

**because i literally wanted to finish today**

**but yay it's done!**

**sorry its crappy**

**i wanted to go to sleep**

**since im in the living room**

**sorry**

**but yeah bye!  
**

**hoped you liked it!  
**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**


End file.
